


Lattes and Tobacco

by tystrash



Series: Connor x Gavin One Shots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Innocent Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Swearing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tystrash/pseuds/tystrash
Summary: Short and sweet Connor x Gavin One shot!





	Lattes and Tobacco

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Connor x Gavin fluff! Sorry if it seems rushed, I'm trying to get better at writing each day. This is my first published fic on ao3, so feedback and criticism are much appreciated, thank you!!
> 
> Edit: 74 kudos?! I'm blown away honestly, thank you all so much!! I don't usually publish my work, but this story received such a positive reaction so looks like there will be more!!

"Detective Reed, may I ask you a personal question?" Gavin rolls his eyes, taking another long drag of his cigarette.

"I don't know what I've got to lose, dipshit."

For some odd reason, his answer causes the android's lips to curve into a goofy, lopsided grin.

"Why do you smoke?"

The detective's eyes flicker with anger, and a pit settles in Connor's stomach, fearing he had overstepped and asked something too personal. Gavin takes another drag on his cigarette, now expressing to be deep in thought. He lets out a heavy sigh and blows the smoke gently in Connor's face with a sly smirk. Cocking his head to the side, Connor's chocolate orbs light up at the idea of a civil relationship with the detective. He waits patiently, ogling Gavin with the usual childlike wonder in his eyes. More specifically, the same way he looks at a puppy.

"What are you so happy about?" The lack of derogatory nicknames and curses flies straight past Gavin, however, to Connor this doesn't go unnoticed, and his smile only grows. The detective desperately wants to return to his cold demeanor, but the smile on the android's face causes butterflies to lift in his stomach, and he can't bring himself to scowl as such an adorable sight. Despite the warmth pooling in his stomach, Gavin still manages to keep a straight face, staring towards the ground and shaking his head at Connor, who is still eagerly awaiting his answer.

"To feel something."

Connor furrows his brow and inches his body closer to the detective, his once heartwarming smile now curved into a heart-wrenching frown.

"You don't feel things?"

Putting out the light against the dingy brick wall behind them, Gavin scowls, but not at Connor for once. No, this time, he’s scowling at himself. He heaves another big sigh and slowly eases his body down the wall until he's sitting on the pavement beneath their feet. The lights in the parking lot have been shut off, and now the only light shining down on them is from the crescent moon and clusters of stars above.

Connor slides down the wall to level with the unpredictable man, but continues to hold his now concerned gaze. Hesitantly, Gavin turns to face Connor, taken aback when he realizes the android has been looking at him the entire time. His face softens and he scoots closer until their thighs touch.

"I..." Gavin begins, but finds himself lost in Connor's velvety, chocolate brown eyes. The reflection of the stars in something already so beautiful tugs on Gavin's heart.

This feeling shouldn't be allowed. He can't be falling for the so-called plastic prick he's tried so hard to convince himself he hates. How can he have such a soft spot for something that doesn't even have a heart? Yet, that something- someone -is just so " _beautiful_ ," the detective breathes, taking in all of Connor's features, deciding that holding back isn't worth the trouble anymore; not when he's this close.

His eyes start at the top of the android's head, taking in his silky, wavy, brown hair. He adores how no matter how hard Connor tries to slick it back, a few stray hairs always flop over his left eye. Oh, how he'd absolutely _love_ to run his fingers through it for hours on end. Then he meets with Connor's gaze again, and it appears as though the night sky is trapped in his eyes. In the dark, Connor's eyes look almost black, but still so enticing; so innocent and careful. He trails down to his nose, absorbing every little freckle and mole from his faintly blue-tinged cheeks down to his lips. Those pink, full, fucking plush looking lips. Gavin groans internally at the thought of feeling Connor's mouth against his.

_Damn, CyberLife really thought of everything, huh?_

Every imperfection just makes Connor look even more human, and it takes everything in him to finally admit it, but Gavin can enduringly say that Connor is human- or, at least close enough to it.

" _Fuck_ , Connor, you're gorgeous," he whispers, cupping the android's face in his hands. Connor can feel Gavin's steady breathing against his face, and, holy shit, being this close to him is making his thirium pump skip a beat; he's never felt so alive.

The sound of his name rolling off Gavin’s tongue for the first time is enough to send pleasant shivers down his spine. Thirium rushes to his face, causing his cheeks to take on an even darker hue. The abrupt heat coursing throughout Connor’s body takes him by surprise, but he still can't tear his eyes away.

"Androids can _blush_?" Gavin scoffs, rubbing his thumb over Connor’s cheek. The android averts his eyes, but still doesn't move. Gavin stifles a laugh.

“Cute,” he murmurs before pressing their lips together. Connor gasps at the sensation of Gavin treating him so delicately; the detective has never held him like this before, let alone touched his mouth like this- whatever _this_ is. His LED begins whirring yellow:

**ANALYZING…**

**…**

**…**

**FOUND:**

**TRACES OF**

**-COFFEE - VANILLA SYRUP, MILK (2%), SUGAR, ESPRESSO, WATER, POTASSIUM SORBATE, NATURAL FLAVOURS, CITRIC ACID**

**-TOBACCO**

Connor has never tasted coffee before- after all, he can only analyze things, but if coffee tastes like Gavin and Gavin tastes like coffee, then coffee is _definitely_ his favourite flavour. Though, he isn't as big of a fan of the tobacco, he still doesn't mind it because this is what Gavin tastes like. It’s bittersweet, but still the most amazing thing he's ever tasted, which is understandable considering he's only really analyzed blood and blue blood.

Gavin pulls away, but lingers just in front of Connor’s lips, not wanting to escape the heat between the two.

“What was that?” Connor asks, gently pushing his nose against Gavin’s. At this angle, the android can see the small scar notching the man’s nose. He often wonders how he got it, but hasn't ever had the courage to actually ask, assuming it’s personal and the two never held a close enough relationship to share intimate details. But what the detectives just shared, certainly seems intimate to Connor.

Gavin leans up, gingerly kissing the tip of the android’s nose.

“A kiss,” he whispers, a genuine smile crossing his features. Connor only assumes the kiss is a good thing, because Gavin has never smiled at him, especially not like this. His LED whirs yellow once again.

**kiss**

**/kis/**

_verb_

**Touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting. To join lips in respect, affection, love, passion, etc.**

_Respect? Sexual desire? Affection? **Love?**_

“You _respect_ me?” Connor asks, completely dumbfounded by this newly discovered information. Gavin nods, his cheeks burning red, now averting his gaze.

“Affection? Like when Hank hugs me?” Gavin smiles at this.

“Yes, but Hank considers you a son. My affection is a little different, so don't go kissing your adoptive father.” That comment makes Connor laugh as he proceeds to ask more questions.

“So, is this courtship?” Gavin snorts. “ _Please_ don’t call it that; we're not in the eighteenth century.” Connor nods his head.

“This means you have romantic feelings for me?” Gavin blushes again, this time hiding his face in the crook of Connor’s neck.

“Yes. I, Gavin Reed, have romantic feelings for you, Connor Anderson.”

Connor sighs contentedly, watching Gavin’s hair stir when his synthetic breath blows against it. He nuzzles his nose into the top of Gavin’s head and wraps his arms around the detective.

“Good, because I, Connor Anderson, may have romantic feelings for you too, Gavin Reed.”

“Hank is gonna _kill_ me,” Gavin mutters, amusement lacing his voice.

“Unfortunately, I can't deny that just yet,” Connor’s chuckles are muffled by Gavin’s hair. He draws away and lifts his head to face the detective.

Gavin shrugs, leaning in, his lips loitering in front of Connor’s.

"Guess I'll just have to kiss you like my life depends on it.”


End file.
